After The End
by Nerisuka
Summary: After the end... Didn't start so brigh as it was thought. The shikon no Tama didn't vanish after all. What will the future bring.Are the daughter of Inu-yasha ready to deal for what's ahead?Are Inu-yasha and the gang ready for what is comming?Please RR...
1. The end part 1

Inu-yasha:  
After the end  
  
A/N: I don't own any character of inuyasha (I wish!!) None of these characters are mine except the storyline, except Yume and Nikki that are my own creation. So don't bother in sue me 'cause the only thing you can get from me is a pair of pants, that's all.  
  
Story:  
  
Chapter 1: "The end part 1"  
There was a young girl running across the forest.  
Kagome: Inuyasha?? Where are you??!!  
She continued running but suddenly stopped. She were looking, from where was coming the familiar feeling and everything became very quiet. But suddenly an explosion were heard and a voice very familiar to her.  
Kagome: Inuyasha!!!  
She began running towards the explosion and arrive to the battle field. Inuyasha was fighting with his great sword tetsaiga and all mighty. He was fighting a big and great monster called Naraku. This monster has a rare shape of spider with different parts of monsters attached to it. Right now Inuyasha is attacking to the monster with tetsaiga.  
Inuyasha: Naraku, now I'm going to kill you!!!! Grrr..!!  
Naraku:(grunts) No you won't!!  
Naraku forehead started to glow a circle shape, but the circle was incomplete.  
Kagome: (gasp) He almost gathered all the pieces of the Shikon no Tama.  
The shikon no tama is a crystal ball shaped that have special powers that can be used for good or bad. But kagome is the only one that can purify the shikon no tama.  
Inuyasha: (grunt) What the fuck?!  
Was thrown back.  
Kagome: Inuyasha!!!  
She ran to where Inuyasha was lying.  
Kagome: Inuyasha, are you alright? (trying to put him on her lap)  
Naraku: He. (low voice)- So she manages to get here too.  
Through the fog remaining of the last attack was appearing a woman figure with a glowing spot on her chest.  
Inuyasha struggling to at least sit.  
Inuyasha: Kikyo. (with sad eyes) Why are you here.? You aren't supposed. (in his mind) you'll be dead without your dead souls.  
Kikyo looked at Inuyasha then to Kagome. In Kagome mind: (sights) Kikyo. I'm supposed to be her reincarnation. I was hunt by her memory, but now. I'm hunted by her presence. Because of her, I have problems with Inuyasha. 'cause he still have feelings for her. Even when she betray him, tried to kill him and even she still hate him. He still loves her.  
A tear fell from her right eye.  
Kikyo: You are not going to kill Inuyasha!  
Kagome snapped of her trance and looked at her with surprised eyes.  
Inuyasha: Kikyo. (in shock)  
Kikyo turned to Inuyasha.  
Kagome: Inuyasha.  
Kikyo: And he's not going to kill you Naraku. (dark eyes is shown in Kikyo face) I will be the one to kill you both!  
Everyone went in shock and Naraku stepped back.  
Inuyasha: What do you mean by that Kikyo? (standing up with Kagome)  
Kikyo threw some bag to the floor and got a grip of the shard that were hanging on her chest.  
Kagome: No!! (start to run towards her)  
Inuyasha: Kagome, what are you doing?!  
Kikyo: Here you go! (she threw the piece to Naraku)  
Inuyasha: What are you doing?!  
Inuyasha started to run towards the pieces but Kikyo took an arrow and shot at Inuyasha. He managed to dodge it, but Kagome was about to be attack by Naraku.  
Inuyasha: Kagome!!!!!  
  
*******That's for chapter one, the second will be longer I promise. More will come soon! Please review this chapter how is going? Did it sucked? I was good?? tell your thoughts, but don't be cruel! This is my first time, that I public some fanfic of mine.******* 


	2. The end part 2

Chapter 2: "Then end part 2"  
Kagome jumped got the piece and when Naraku was about to hit her to get the pieces.  
Kagome: Don't touch. ME!!!!  
She slapped the leg tha Naraku was about to hit her and it destroyed. Everyone was in shock. The pieces of Naraku gathered and retransform again and now it looks like normal.  
Inuyasha: Kagome!  
He ran over Kagome and jumped in front of her.  
Inuyasha: Don't dare to touch her! And how dare Kikyo!?  
Kikyo: I told you before! I hate you, and I'll kill you. Just after I get my revenge.  
Inuyasha shudder a lilttle but stayed still. Kagome looked at hin and then started to run towards Kikyo.  
Inuyasha: Huh?! What the fuck? What do you think you are doing?  
But he didn't let off his guard. Kagome reached Kikyo, pushed her and took her arrows and bow. Kagome took her distance , took an arrow and with the bow, she pointed at her.  
Kagome: You stay out of this.  
Then Naraku attaked Inuyasha and he dodge it. They started to fight and Naraku was trying to get close to Kagome. Meanwhile Kagome was aiming at Kikyo she was laugthing.  
Kikyo: You think that you can fight me and win.  
Kagome started to doubt about herself and be angry.  
Kikyo: You may have incredible powers and don't eve realize it. But that is the bad part; you don't know how to use it.  
Kagome: Well that's bad, isn't?  
Kikyo: I'm more powerful than you, and you know it.  
Kagome glaring at her: Well you're wrong there. Because I'm your reincarnation (kahome started to be mad by the fact) So, I'm just so powerfull as you are, and you are supposed to be dead. And if you have some extra power, is for those stupid demons that you own! (shouted at her)  
Kikyo: He! We'll see, how powerful you are.  
Kagome: What do you mean by that?!  
Suddenly Inuyasha was heard screaming in pain. Kagome turned around right away, so in that moment Kikyo hit her hand so hard that she shot the arrow aside from her and took the arrow and arrows from Kagome. The bow started to bright and hit Kagome in the face with it; by the hit she was thrown against a tree and unconscious. Inuyasha on the ground hurt muttered Kagome's name and when he looked up, over him, he saw Kikyo.  
Inuyasha: Kikyo.? (confused)  
Kikyo: Stay out of the way!  
She hit him with the bow and was thrown away. In those moments Kagome was waking up, she saw Inuyasha by the tree shouting to Kagome. Then she surned around and saw Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippou paralyze by the fog.  
Kikyo: Now you are going to fight me!  
Naraku: And you think you can handle me.  
Kikyo: You wouldn't do much harm to me.  
Naraku: Ha! Don't be so sure!  
Kikyo: Try me.  
She prepare herself to shot an arrow.  
Inuyasha: No!!!  
He standed and Naraku hit Kikyo, the arrow ended in one Naraku's leg and destroyed it.  
Naraku: Damn those arrows that you shot and that girls! (Kikyo was in the floor without weapons. The weapon that she had, was thrown away and end it up near where Kagome was sitting) Now I'm going to kill you  
Inuyasha: No!! (started to run towards Naraku)  
Kagome went to where was the weapon, Inuyasha came in time to block the attack of Naraku, but him aimed another of his legs to attack Inuyasha too. Inuyasha couldn't do nothing and was waiting for the impact. But suddenly the leg stopped moving. An arrow can be seen in the back of his head. Naraku was starting to bright and he was screaming.  
Naraku: Damn all priestess!!! (Inuyasha took Kikyo away from him) The Shikon no Tama will never disappeared from this world!! I curse you. You guardian of the crystal.  
Kagome: Argh.! ( her entire body started to hurt)  
Inuyasha: Kagome!!!  
When Inuyasha was about to jump where Kagome was. Naraku exploted, and disappeared. The Shikon no Tama fell to the ground and Kikyo took it. Inuyasha went to Kagome was, checking if she were alright. Suddenly Kikyo appeared.  
Kikyo: You. I told you to not get in the way! (angry)  
Kagome: Wha. I just saved you!  
Inuyasha: Yeah.  
Kikyo: Who told you to save me! From what?! I'm already dead! Despising that you are my future, and my reincarnation. You are going to pay the price for getting in my way!  
Kagome: What?  
Inuyasha: Hey wait up!  
Kikyo: Away!  
  
Well this is all. How it was?? Do you like it? R/R Please soon will come more! The more reviews the more faster I'll post =P 


	3. The end part 3

Inu-yasha:  
After the end  
  
A/N: I don't own any character of inuyasha (I wish!!) None of these characters are mine except the storyline, except Yume and Nikki that are my own creation. So don't bother in sue me 'cause the only thing you can get from me is a pair of pants, that's all.  
  
Chapter 3: The end part 3  
  
Kikyo: Away!  
With her hand she threw Inuyasha away. Kikyo placed the Shikon no Tama in her neck.  
Kikyo: I may not able to purify it; but I'm certainly able to use it.  
She took the bow and arrow, and started to point at Kagome.  
Inuyasha: Don't do it!  
Kikyo: Only more dead that I am already. I'm going to stop! I'm not pleased until I see her dead! And you'll be next Inuyasha.  
Suddenly Kikyo shot the arrow. But for Kagome surprise she missed, then suddenly Kikyo fell over Kagome with blood. When she pushed Kikyo away, she saw Inuyasha standing with sad eyes and almost tears falling from his eyes. Kagome's mind: He did that to save me?! (amazed and in shock) Even thought he loved her. he killed her with his own sword.  
Inuyasha: It was the only way. Otherwise.  
Kagome stood up and hugged him, few seconds later he hugged her back very tightly. Moments later Kikyo open her eyes. Inuyasha and Kagome stared at her.  
Kikyo: How ironic. I sealed you 50 years ago to eternal sleep. and now. you do. the. same. to. me.  
She closed her eyes and died.  
Inuyasha: Yeah. how ironic.  
Then Kikyo's body glowed and her soul went out of her body; but the soul went directly to Kagome and entered her body. Kagome felt to the ground.  
Inuyasha: Kagome!! (Very worried)  
Miroku, Sango and Shippou: Kagome! (running towards her with kirara)  
Kagome: I'm fine. (she sat) I'm just a little dizzy and feel weird. Lets go to Kaede's hut.  
When she was trying to stand up, suddenly Inuyasha took her in his arms.  
Inuyasha: I'll carry you.  
Kagome: Thank you. (she leaned on him and the rest fallow him)  
They began to walk with the Shikon no Tama on Inuyasha's neck.  
Kagome: The Shikon no Tama. (She took it from Inuyasha. Pulled out the one she took from Kikyo throwing at Naraku before and compared the size of the piece in the ball)  
Kagome: Huh?!  
Inuyasha: What is it?!  
Shippou: Yeah, what's wrong Kagome??  
Kagome: The piece of the Shikon no Tama melt in my hand with the rest of the ball.  
Inuyasha: So.  
Kagome: That never happened before (suddenly a flashback of Naraku: The Shikon no Tama will never disappear from the world!! I curse you. You guardian of the crystal) Urgh!  
Inuyasha: What's wrong?  
Kagome: My head. My head hurts.  
Miroku: Lets just hurry!  
Sango: Yeah.  
Inuyasha and Kirara hurried to Kaedes hut.  
  
This will continue.  
  
A/N: How was it?! I consider is getting better! Hehe! The story will go better and better every minute! Have fun, come back soon for any update! And remember please R/R it depends on the reviews I'll post more! Please be nice! =P 


End file.
